


Checked

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christening their new place, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Perthshire Cottage, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Something that no one told Jemma when they asked for an undetermined leave is how much time one has on their hands with no work to do.Another thing that no one told her when they asked for an undetermined leave together is that there would be so much sex involved.





	Checked

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "christening" their new apartment/house/Perthshire. I'm always very doubtful about the ratings, so maybe this is like the softest M (or a hard T).
> 
> This is set somewhere after S5, so their trauma post-S4 is still present, but somewhat... softened, lessened, a little bit healed. This story is a bit of a mess, some things mashed up that I'm not sure go well together, but maybe that is what their future looks like to me.

Something that no one told Jemma when they asked for an undetermined leave is how much time one has on their hands with no official work to do.

(Maybe she should have figured it out herself. Maybe nobody told her because they knew that she has had her hands full even since she was _fourteen,_ and didn’t want to scare her off with the concept of _so much time off.)_

It’s not like they do nothing, anyway. They just have so much time for the things they have always wanted to do and never could that they almost don’t know where to start. They get up to date with shows and books, and they discuss plots and characters and scientific inaccuracy till they have to fight to keep their eyes open. Fitz picks up some cooking books and does all the small manual labour around the cottage that helps him feel good about himself and about his own two hands _(there is no way a swing could be perverted, Jemma)._ Jemma starts her own herb garden and concocts some medicinal blends, just for the sake of it _(I love you, Jemma, but there is no way I will be getting near that brown thing when an ibuprofen will work just fine!)._

Things are not always easy- sometimes Fitz gets lost in some bad memories and reacts badly to everything, but especially to her touching him; sometimes he leans down to kiss her, and she jerks back, an instinctive reaction to fear. Sometimes she cries herself to sleep, and sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating with nightmares, sometimes it is the other way around, and sometimes both, _all_ of them happen at the same time.

There is work to do, but they are willing to do it, but the time off helps. They get in touch with themselves and with each other, they cry and they learn to smile again, they hold hands and they work on healing.

But another thing that no one told her when they asked for an undetermined leave together- and that helps, it definitely helps- is that there would be _so much sex_ involved.

She should have done the math: they have all the time they could want on their hands; they are usually alone, except for Mary Fitz’s monthly visits and Daisy dropping by whenever a mission allows it; they have at their disposition an entire house they are renting, but that Jemma _knows_ Fitz is- not so- secretly doing the numbers to put a down payment for. They are young and they are in love and they are sexually attracted to each other so, really, it should have been just a logical conclusion.

They never had that much time or the luxury of so much privacy, even during the previous “good times” of the relationship; now that they look at it in hindsight, there was always something between them, whether they were able to see it or not. Now that they are consciously deciding to put each other and their relationship above anything else, things can go more smoothly.

Jemma allows Fitz to take the initiative during the first couple of weeks, because even though they have talked about this and he claims that he will put the brakes on if he needs to, Jemma still believes that better safe than sorry. But when one afternoon they are cuddling on the sofa, and she is on the verge of falling asleep on him while he gently cards his fingers through her hair, and he murmurs on her ear _I can’t believe we haven’t christened every room on this cottage yet,_ Jemma decides that she has behaved as a gentlewoman for long enough.

The next morning, she joins him in the shower; she still knocks gently on the door till he tells her to come in, because surprise sex or not, they still have issues and she rather have a not-so-surprising conjoined shower than a "surprising" panic attack. Fitz still looks bedazzled when she enters the bathtub stark naked and proceeds to kiss him until he loses the ability to hold his bottle of shampoo. She works hard and fast on him, her hand on his sex, her mouth on his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone, until he is melting on her hands and she has to make him sit so she can wash his hair.

She is not trying to be smug, really, but she just can not help leaving a note on his pillow.

_Bathroom: Checked_

(She knows she is teasing him, but well, who said that it isn’t part of what she wants?)

* * *

 She should have seen it coming when after lunch she hoists her up on the kitchen counter and looks cheekily at her through that damned eyelashes of his.

“You know, on second thought, I think I’m still feeling a little _peckish.”_

His hands are warm and delicate on her skin, leaving chills on their wake, but she can play hard to get anyway.

“I can’t believe you are trying to use such a line on me, Leopold Fitz.”

(She can be excused if her voice breaks a little at the end, because well, he is pulling down her underwear, and she is only human, okay?)

“Excuse me, Simmons, but my mouth has better things to worry about than to find smarter lines.”

He traces her inner thigh with his nose, and Jemma’s breath hitches while she puts a gentle hand on his hair.

“You are getting too comfortable with this relationship; when we first met you wanted nothing but to come up with the perfect thing to say to me and now you don’t even put in the effort anymore.”

He is laughing against her, his beard tickling her most sensitive skin, and that sensation is part of what makes her shiver, but also the soothing fact that they still can have these sweet moments of intimacy.       

“Let me _show_ you the _effort_ I put into this relationship.”

She can’t help but laugh when that night she finds her own note on her pillow, his messy handwriting under her meticulous one.

_Kitchen: Checked._

* * *

 She stops moving on top of him for a second, a question she’s dying to ask on the tip of her tongue.

“You think we are being childish?”

“Wh-what?”

“With the whole ‘have mandatory sex on every room’ thing.”

He moves his hands to her arse, Jemma doesn’t know if to encourage her to start moving again or searching for the contact, but she starts moving again, very slowly, and he sighs.

“It’s not mandatory if we are doing it because we want to.”

“Point taken.” She puts one hand on his chest to use as leverage to start pulling herself up higher and his hands will leave delicious marks on her backside. “Because we do want to, don’t we?”

He looks at her with outraged eyes, and she almost feels like laughing. Almost.

“Whaddaya think?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She scrapes her nails down his chest, bats his eyelashes, uses all her good tricks to get him going. “I thought you were doing this just to, ehm, _christen_ the house?”

He grunts, and takes her by the waist so he can swap their positions, while Jemma kicks her legs in mock protest.

“Sometimes, I swear, I don’t know if you do this just to irk me or what, but believe me, I need no prompting to check in _every nook_ of this house.”

“Good.” She draws his head to her until they can kiss, and the change of angle makes them both gasp. “Because I’m ready to be _thoroughly checked_ by you.”

Fitz takes both her hands in one of his and puts them above her head.

“That makes no sense whatsoever, Jemma.”

She arches her back until he takes the hint and sucks at the sensitive flesh of her breast.

“Shut up and make me come, Fitz.”   

_Bedroom: Checked._


End file.
